


Forgotten Past

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Forgotten Past

Kayleigh had lost count of how many times she had made this journey, it didn't matter anyway she thought, she would keep doing it as long as she could, as long as she was able, or as long as he still needed her. But he didn't need her really, when she thought about it, he hadn't needed her for years now truth be told, he had all the help he needed 24 /7 . A fleeting thought of that fateful day when they had decided it had to happen crossed her mind and she fought back the tears, again.

They new it had been coming , she new he was slipping away from her but she was in denial for a long time, only when the girls and their husbands had sat her down and told her in black and white what had to happen did she finally admit she couldn't do it herself . They had had a good 40 years together, fun filled , laughter, fights and children , loving more each day , and then “ This “ as they referred to it . Only Scarlett called it what it was, the nurse in her coming to the fore, Mandy didn't want to accept it either but eventually did.

“ It's full on dementia mum,” Scarlett said bluntly.

“ Nothing is going to slow it or reverse it, we're losing a bit of him everyday, you know it, Mandy and me can see it, you're drained you need help, we've done what we can, there's no alternative that we can see “

“No,no,no I can't do that to him, I can't “.

“Fine, what happens next year then, when your back or your hip goes, or god forbid dad falls again,? You're nearly eighty mum, dad weighs twice what you do, what are you going to do, me and Mandy could be anywhere, Pete and Ian could be at work and none of the kids are nearby, what could you do realistically?

“Ambulance “ 

“Then it's hospital, an assessment would be done, and I'm pretty sure they would say what we're saying now”

“No you're saying it Letty, I'm not “ replied Kayleigh ,” I didn't and I don't plan on it “

“ For god sake mum! “ said an exasperated Mandy,

“ Listen to her, this isn't spur of the moment you know, we, the four of us, have discussed this at length, we've looked at all the options “ 

“ Behind my back, you discussed all this behind MY back, don't you think I should have been included ?. This does affect me you know,? I have a right to know “

“ Mum, did you listen to yourself just now ?” asked Mandy gently.

“ What ?” 

“ You, you, you, ?

“ Eh ! “ 

“ Not once did you say we, “ 

“What's that supposed to mean”

“What she means “ said Scarlett sitting down and taking Kayleigh's hand , “was that you yourself didn't include dad in any of the decision making, and you didn't expect us to , did you?”

“ No “ Kayleigh said and then cried, “ He can't “ 

Scarlett and Mandy sat with their mother and cried with her, Pete and Ian left to give them space, the decision was made it seemed.

That was over three years ago now, and every day she came, and everyday he met her with that same sweet smile, the one she years ago secretly called the “Knicker dropper” but she never told him he had a secret weapon. She would show him the same photos every day, and everyday he would say that they were lovely, and everyday he would pick a picture of her and the two girls at their first communion as his favourite, 

“Like little brides” he would say “ Beautiful, girls we have , we're so lucky aren't t we ?”

Well almost everyday , today he still smiled but looked at the pictures differently, 

“Like little brides, Beautiful girls you have, you're so lucky”

That “you're “ broke Kayleigh's heart.

As she walked out in the rain to her car, Ewan, the nurse walked with her, holding her umbrella against the wind.

“It's to be torrential tomorrow Mrs Redmond, why don't you stay safe at home. John doesn't remember if you've been or not , and he's well looked after..You do know he hasn't been able to remember who you are for quite a while now , don't you ?, “ He said gently.

“That's not important , as long as I remember who he is” she replied .

Ewan stood watching her drive off , he was glad it was raining, it would wash his tears away before he went back inside.


End file.
